The Realm of Light
by AnnalovesElsa
Summary: On the train to Hogwarts for her seventh year, Moana is handed a Death Note by two strange boys. When she finds out what it does, will she use it? And what is this mysterious Realm of Light that the Shinigami associated with that note is waiting for?


**The Realm of Light**

 **Chapter One: Receiving the Note**

Moana was on the train back to Hogwarts with her two besties, Elsa and Anna, when her ex-boyfriend opened the door.

"This is going to be great year!" Maui exclaimed. "We're sixth years now."

"Actually, I'm in seventh," Elsa said, raising her hand.

"Yeah, well, Light told me to fetch you, Moana. He says it's important you be alone in a compartment."

Moana frowned. Light Yagami had been trying to win her heart for years.

She followed Maui in the direction he was leading. "You know you can't walk around the castle shirtless," she quipped.

"I'll put my robes on before we get there. I'm not having McGonagell on my tail."

At that moment, he transformed into an iguana.

"Ha-ha," Moana said. "Just because you're an Animagus doesn't mean you have to transform every moment you feel like."

He turned back into a wizard. "I like to mess around a bit, you know?"

"No serious pranks this year," Moana said. "That butterfly chair thing was annoying. I had to use essence of murtlap after my butt fell on a tack."

"I didn't plan for that tack to be there."

"Uh, huh, sure. And I'm the reincarnated sultana from Agrabah."

"You've been reading too much Middle East history books," Maui said.

They dodged around a Slytherin girl with purple hair. "Hey, Maui," she said. "I was thinking of putting mild hexes on the Trolley Witch's snacks. Want to join me?"

"I'm sorry, Mal," Maui said. "I've got to escort Moana to…uh, someone who's waiting for her."

Moana tapped her foot. She didn't get the secrecy. Was it dangerous for others to know she was going to see Light?

"Aw, but I need a big strong, shirtless man around sometimes," Mal said, running her hand on the brown guy's tattoos.

He chuckled. "Maybe I can help you prank once I delivered my ex."

"Hey, don't harp on that we used to date," Moana said."I regret every single moment of being with you."

"She doesn't mean it," Maui said, shoulder bumping Moana.

She didn't really. Maui was sweet sometimes. He had brought her a bouquet of daffodils one horrible day when she had a bad time with the Potion Master, who had purposefully made her vial of Sleep Draught spill, and gave her 0 marks for it.

She hated him. If she could kill him, she would. In her dreams sometimes, she saw herself with all the power, and him at her mercy.

And Maui had been pretty cool when they went to the Weird Sisters concert one summer.

But his favorite shop in Hogsmeade was Zonko's. You literally couldn't get him away.

And Moana…well, she didn't find practical jokes all that funny.

"Hurry back to me," Mal said, as Maui led Moana off.

"Always, my darling," he said.

"Isn't a Gryffindor dating a Slytherin a bit much?' Moana asked.

"Hey now, a Slytherin has been after your heart for like, forever."

Moana sighed. Light had wanted her since their third year. She wasn't really into dating then. Not even a small walk in Hogsmeade. She preferred spending time with her roomies.

Professor McGonagell remarked sometimes how neat it was to see Elsa, Anna, and Moana so close. Two girls from the same House and same year being friends wasn't uncommon, but three who were peas of a pod, who did so many things together…of course, sometimes they let other girls in their group. Belle, a Ravenclaw. Jasmine and Ariel, who were inseparable also, their roommates.

Well, Elsa was in the year above Moana and Anna, but like she was the one who broke the ice really. Rapunzel and Pocahontas, seventh year Hufflepuffs, were part of their large friend group.

Sometimes they ate at other tables to be with their friends. Of course, since there weren't really any Slytherins as part of the group, sometimes those with green robes complained about this.

"It's about time there was some Inter-House camaraderie," Professor McGonagell said once. "However, we still must win the Quidditch cup. So long as you keep up in practice, Moana, I shall allow your other friends to sit at our table."

Quidditch practice was the one time Moana couldn't really be with Elsa and , obviously Elsa had different classes from them. But eh, classes were a different matter altogether.

Of course sometimes the Arendelle sisters would be in the stands. So that helped a lot. Support from her friends kept Moana doing well at practice.

"We're here," Maui announced, indicating a compartment where a blond boy was sitting.

Maui excused himself, leaving the other two alone.

"Like my Head Boy badge?" Light asked, flashing it.

"I do not, to be honest," Moana said, arms folded. "Why have you summoned me?"

"So I could memorize your beautiful face."

"Take a picture. They move."

"But you won't likely smile for me if I do," he said.

Moana put on a fake smile. "Will this do?"

"Absolutely not," he said.

"Ugh," Moana said, throwing up her hands. She started to leave the compartment.

"You will smile for me one day," Light called after her. "And it will be genuine."

"Light, I would sail across an entire ocean and back again before I smiled for you."

He slapped her butt as she left.

"Hey!" she shouted at him, but no one else saw because the Trolley Witch was passing at that moment.

"One day, you may even kiss me," he whispered in her ear.

"In your dreams," she said, marching off.

In a way, she was glad to get attention from the most popular Slytherin boy on campus. But on the other hand, she wished he were doing this to another girl. Someone who would enjoy it. Maybe someone who didn't have a boyfriend?

"Moana, in here please," said a voice.

She entered a compartment where a boy with a triangle shaped head and another one who was a stick all the way down were sitting. The first boy had red hair, the second one green.

"I'm Phineas, and that's Ferb," the triangle-head dude said.

"What year are you guys in ? Third?" Moana asked.

"Fifth, actually."

"But you're so short," she remarked.

"We're due for a growth spurt pretty soon," Ferb said.

"Actually, the truth is our stunted appearance is due to a jinx cast on us during our summer holidays," Phineas said. "We're hoping Madam Pomfrey will undo it."

Moana shrugged. "That sounds weird, but all right."

"So the reason we called you out here," Phineas said, "is to discuss this."

He handed her a dark notebook, with the words "Death Note" on it.

"What's this for?" Moana asked.

"The Great Lion Scar has swallowed one of a mischievous Scottish witch's talking potion," Phineas said.

"And he contacted us," said Ferb. "Pass this notebook onto a girl of Polynesian blood, is what he instructed."

"But why pick me?" Moana asked.

"Do you know of many other Polynesian girls who go to Hogwarts?"

"There's at least two others," Moana insisted.

"Well, we only know of you," Phineas said. "And besides, you go around with high circles."

"There's my beautiful babe," said Moana's boyfriend, Gaston, poking his head in.

Belle kept insisting that Gaston was a terrible person. But Moana never saw that.

All he ever exhibited to her was a strong, sweet boy. Maybe eager to show off his strength too much. He also engaged in a lot of wizard duels, which Moana warned him wasn't the best plan.

"Uh, if that's all, little boys, I'm going to go."

"We're just the year below you," Phineas said.

"Hey, stop staring at my girlfriend," Gaston snapped at Ferb.

"He won't steal me from you," Moana said."Not a little shrimp like him."

"Ferb is in love with a seventh year named Vanessa," Phineas informed them.

"When I'm regular sized again, you might find me quite handsome indeed," Ferb said.

The Polynesian witch threw up her hands. Did every guy have to want her?

Moana walked out, and Gaston shook his fist in Ferb's direction. "I've got my eye on you, buddy."

Ferb shrugged, and Moana went off to a compartment with Gaston.

Though finding an empty one was not only difficult, it proved ot be impossible.

They finally had to board with three blond girls. Who were fussy and ridiculous.

"Why not go join your friends?" Gaston asked.

"They don't want to see us kissing," she said. A part of her also didn't want to have to reveal the Death Note to Elsa and Anna. She had a feeling that it was something they shouldn't deal with.

"Neither do we," Paulette, one of the blonds said. "And besides, your handsome prince should date me."

"Now now, Paulie," said the girl next to her. "I want him too, but we can't have someone else's guy."

"Are you kidding?" That's what we're all about," said Laurette.

"He is MY man," Moana shouted, and with that she pulled Gaston's face up to hers and kissed him hard.

"Guess we have to try for another guy with lots of muscles, like that Gryffindor, Maui," said Paulette, lamented.

Gaston's lips were so sweet on Moana's. She felt like she was in heaven.

As of yet, she had no clue that the two fifth years had handed her a demonic notebook.

The Shinigami associated with that particular Death Note hung back in the shadows. He could see that meeting Moana would be…interesting. He was one of the few who could make himself invisible to the owner.

Scar had seen him. Actually, truth be told, Scar had known of his existence before the Death Note was passed tohim.

The Shinigami hadn't revealed himself to Phineas. It would be fun to see the boys' shocked reaction. But no…

This was where he wanted to be, if he had a choice. Following this young witch of Polynesian blood, whom if she wasn't afraid of getting expelled, would probably jinx the three blondes who were jittering over there.

 _Great potential_ , the Shinigami thought, as she patted Gaston's knee, and the bodybuilder wizard stroked her back. _Perhaps she is the one who will open up the Realm of Light._


End file.
